


Podfic: Heat Wave

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Ice, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Temperature Play, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <i>Heat Wave</i>, by Mirith Griffin.</p><p>Fic summary: Sherlock needs cooling off. John needs Sherlock. Can they come to an agreement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heat Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276647) by [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/pseuds/MirithGriffin). 



[MP3 download at Jinjurly's Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/heat-wave)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into The Land of Podfic, and is a gift for my beta goddess and dear friend, Mirith Griffin. Her work is sensual and sublime and wickedly clever all at once. Thanks also to Cellar Door for her help with Audacity.


End file.
